Karan S'jet
Karan Sjet was a Kushan neuronics expert who became Fleet Command during the Exodus, and later on was bearing same role for Hiigarans. She became the first Unbound amongst her race, and thanks to her connection to the Core her lifespan was extended, she was over 100 years old and she still looked young. Eventually she became the Sajuuk-Khar. Biography Karan Sjet was born to Huur, the Kiith S'jet kiith-sa, and was first-up for succession to his position as leader . Much in the tradition of Kiith Sjet, she took on a role as a scientist — specifically, a neuroscientist. Early Life When the Mothership project neared completion, Karan's research led her to become interested in the problem of the Mothership's central processing unit. No computer or artificial intelligence was powerful or trustworthy enough to successfully auto-manage all the various subsystems, and the Mothership was inoperable without some sort of CPU. However, Karan envisioned an idea that differed radically from those proposed by the engineers and technicians working on the Mothership. She proposed that the Mothership be managed by an organic computer: the brain. Karan was able to provide enough research to suggest that the Kushan brain, connected through cybernetic implants and wiring to the Mothership's various computers, could effectively manage the Mothership's subsystems. Karan refused anyone to take the risk of permanent connection to the ship using her systems. As a result, she was surgically altered so that her nerves could be connected to the biocircuit interface, and became Fleet Command. Journey to Hiigara Karan Sjet's first major test of ability came when the Mothership was launched and subsystems were tested, including the ability to construct vessels, refine minerals, and command the fleet from afar. The Mothership's final test was that of the hyperdrive, whose capability had to be tested before engaging in the journey. The test jump's destination was to the Khar-Selim, a support vessel traveling at sublight speeds across the outskirts of the Kharak System. However, when the Mothership arrived, the Khar-Selim had been already destroyed. Soon afterward, the Mothership was attacked by the Turanic Raiders, a clan of space pirates and mercenaries responsible for the destruction of the Khar-Selim. The Kushan emerged from the ensuing battle victorious, and promptly returned to Kharak. The Fleet returned to find Kharak in flames. It had been destroyed by the Taiidan Empire, a vast interstellar empire under the rule of an ancient enemy of the Kushan. The Mothership's mission had now significantly changed; the very survival of the Kushan was now at immediate stake. The Mothership Fleet quickly rescued the cryo trays, which carried the last remnants of the Kushan people, and began to limp its way to Hiigara. The journey was trecherous, but Karan led her people across the galaxy to Hiigara. Though Fleet Intelligence handled most of the decisions, it was Karan who managed the fleet, and would often show compassion where Fleet Intelligence didn't. Karan's kindness led them to several allies, including the Bentusi and the Taiidan Rebellion. As such, Karan more than earned her love amongst the Kushan people. When the Kushan finally reached Hiigara, she insisted to be the last to set foot on the surface. Time after exodus Karan was elected to be the Sa of Sa's by the New Daiamid , and for next 15 years she was the one to solve the disputes of grave import between struggling Kiithid, saving the Hiigarans from fragmentation . In that time she took part in over 150 ground-breaking ceremonies of new cities and towns, blessed the hulls of four new carriers, proposed the creation of the Tower of Names, and helped secure Mothership PDA access for smaller kiiths, following Kiith Somtaaw's similar political victory. After 7 AHL she was rarely seen in public or the Daiamid. Kiith Sjet built a compound with an observatory for her in Suungo Mountains, and at times, she was also seen walking through empty corridors of the Mothership near the Core . In time, she was seen in public so rarely that some people began to worship her as an enigmatic messiah. Near the beginning of the Vaygr War, she was the focus of a large cult of popularity, and figurines of Karan could be bought in many stores across Hiigara. . Karan Sjet as the Sajuuk-khar When the Vaygr grew powerful and became real threat to the Hiigarans, the Daiamid asked Karan for advice in defeating this new enemy which could wipe out the Hiigaran Empire. Karan proposed building a new Mothership, reactivating the Core and allow her to resume her role as Fleet Command. The New Daiamid agreed to this option, and soon the construction of the Pride of Hiigara begun in Tanis Station. When the second Mothership came under a suprise attack by the Vaygr at Tanis, Karan managed to escape with the Pride of Hiigara intact. Over time, her role would bring her formal religious significance: according to legend, one who possessed the three hyperspace cores would be known as the Sajuuk-Khar — the Chosen One Of Sajuuk. Karan would eventually recover the other two hyperspace cores, one from the wreckage of Bentus and one from the wreckage of Makaan's flagship. With all three she activated the ancient Progenitor vessel Sajuuk, and Karan became the Sajuuk-Khar, leaving the Pride of Hiigara behind in Balcora. Once she returned to Hiigara with Sajuuk, she was able to raly the remnant of the Hiigaran Navy and defeat the remaining Vaygr fleet, saving Hiigara. In time she would bring about the Age of S'jet and unlock the secrets of the Eye of Arran. Abilities Karan Sjet possesses many abilities. For example, even before she undertook the process of becoming Unbound she was well known for her intelligence and ingenuity . It was this that allowed her to come up with the idea for the process in the first place. When she become Unbound she, same as the Bentusi and all the other Unbound, could "feel" the fabric of hyperspace and "hear" movements in it . She could sense the presence of the Cores, as well as Makaan could . She could also use the Mothership as she would her body, the sensors of the vessel becoming much like her natural senses, as her nerves were directly connected to the sensors of the ship. Karan Sjet in Fanon As Karan Sjet is undoubtedly the central character in the Homeworld universe it is unsurprising that she is often a central character in fan fiction and other forms of fan media. Behind the Scenes * Karan is named in Cataclysm and Homeworld 2 as S'jet, however because the majority of sources give her surname as Sjet, this later version is considered as canon. Sources *Homeworld *Homeworld: Cataclysm *Homeworld 2 *Homeworld Historical and Technical Briefing *History of Hiigara: Prelude to the End Times *Relic.com Category:Characters